1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to auxiliary eyewear attachment methods and apparatus, such as clip-on eyewear, and more particular relates to an auxiliary eye wear for attaching auxiliary sunglasses to conventional eyeglasses.
2. Background Information
Auxiliary eyewear to convert conventional eyeglasses to sunglasses are very popular. They allow the user to usually avoid the need for two separate prescription lenses. They can also be used, but less frequently, to attach auxiliary eyewear that can change the prescription of lenses. The more common use, however, is to add tinted lenses to conventional eyeglasses.
A number of different designs are available for auxiliary eyewear including clip-on eyewear, as well as auxiliary eyewear attachment using magnets. One method of attaching auxiliary eyewear is by clips. A method of attaching auxiliary eyewear by clips is shown and described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/510,797 filed Aug. 3, 1995 to the same inventor as the invention disclosed herein and incorporated herein by reference. Another patent describing a clip-on type of sunglasses is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,571 issued Dec. 9, 1997 to Spencer et al. In these devices auxiliary eyewear is fastened to eyeglasses by a conventional clip system with one clipping engaging the temple while other clips engage the conventional frame.
A newer and very popular method of attaching eyeglasses is by using magnets. One such method is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,105 of Meeker. In the Meeker patent the conventional frame includes a magnetic material secured around the peripheral portion facilitating attachment of auxiliary eyeglasses to the conventional eyeglass frame.
Another method of attaching auxiliary eyeglasses using magnets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 of Sadler having magnets secured to temporal portions of a conventional frame that mate with similar magnets in auxiliary eyeglass frames. In the Meeker and Sadler patents the magnets are embedded in portions of the frames in a vertical orientation for mating with similar magnets in the auxiliary eyeglasses. A problem with this type of arrangement is that the auxiliary eyeglasses are held in place in front of the conventional eyeglasses only by the strength of the magnets. There are no supporting members to prevent the auxiliary eyeglasses from moving vertically relative to the conventional eyeglass frame. Therefore, when the auxiliary eyeglasses are used in some strenuous activity such as jogging or exercising they can slide off and become detached from the conventional frame.
A design that solves this problem by having magnets in auxiliary eyeglass extensions is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 of Chao. In this patent the problem of the eyeglasses sliding vertically and coming off the conventional eyeglasses is solved by extensions on the auxiliary eyeglasses having magnets that extend over (i.e. above) hinge connections for the temples of the conventional eyeglasses. Magnets in the hinge connections mate with magnets in the extensions to hold the utility eyeglasses in place in front of the conventional eyeglasses. The extensions fitting over (i.e. above) the hinge portions of the conventional eyeglasses prevent the frames from moving downward. It was thought that this combination of the extension being above the temple connection in combination with the magnet prevents the auxiliary eyeglasses from moving downward relative to the conventional eyeglasses and being dislodged during strenuous activity. That is, the patent describes the prior art as being unable to provide a practical solution to attaching auxiliary eyeglasses to conventional eyeglasses with magnets alone.
The problem with the eyeglasses disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 is that the auxiliary eyeglass extensions must be carefully placed above the temple hinge connections. This makes it little more difficult to attach the auxiliary frames to be sure that the extensions are placed carefully above the hinge connections of the conventional eyeglass. In most cases a wearer has to remove his conventional eyeglasses to attach the auxiliary lenses.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for attaching auxiliary eyeglasses to conventional eyeglasses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for attaching auxiliary eyeglasses to conventional eyeglasses with magnets alone without any need for other support.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of attaching auxiliary eyeglasses to conventional eyeglasses by appendages having magnets which fit below and mate with similar magnets in the conventional eyeglass extensions for attaching eyeglass temples.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved magnetic attachment of auxiliary eyeglasses to conventional eyeglasses with magnets that are oriented to maximize the magnetic force to prevent vertical or downward movement of the auxiliary eyeglasses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary eyeglass magnetic connection having magnets that are oriented horizontally to maximize the magnetic force in the vertical direction.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary eyeglass magnetic attachment that includes additional supporting clips, if desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide auxiliary eyeglass magnetic attachment that includes a clip that conveniently fits over the bridge of conventional eyeglass frame.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary eyeglass attachment method and apparatus that has a secure attachment by use of magnets that effectively prevents the auxiliary eyeglasses from becoming detached from the conventional eyeglass without a need for additional support.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the auxiliary eyeglasses are attached to conventional eyeglasses by magnets in a manner that prevents any downward or vertical movement that might cause the auxiliary eyeglasses to become detached. The method of attaching with magnets disclosed herein also provides a much easier method of securing the auxiliary glasses to the conventional eyeglasses as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.
It was thought, for example, as disclosed in the patent of Chao, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, that some support was needed to prevent the auxiliary eyeglasses from xe2x80x9cmoving downwardxe2x80x9d and coming off the conventional eyeglasses. However, what was not recognized was that magnets have a very strong attraction in a direction perpendicular to their axis. That is, with very strong magnets it is difficult to separate them by pulling them straight apart. Usually to separate them, particularly when they are very strong magnets, is to slide them in a direction parallel to their mating surfaces. The reason for this is that the magnetic force is stronger in a direction perpendicular to the surface (i.e. the poles) of the magnets than it is to a direction parallel to the surface. The inventor of the auxiliary eyeglasses disclosed herein discovered that because of this principle correctly oriented magnets can securely hold auxiliary eyeglasses on conventional frames without the need for additional support. The key is to orient the magnets so that any vertical force applied to the auxiliary frames will be perpendicular to the plane of the magnets.
To achieve this unique construction appendages on opposite sides of the auxiliary frames include a socket for receiving magnets that are oriented with the plane of the magnets horizontal and the axis (i.e. poles) vertical or parallel to the auxiliary eyeglass frame. Complementary mating magnets are mounted in sockets on the hinge extensions on the conventional eyeglasses which are also oriented with the plane of the magnets horizontal and their axis (i.e. poles) vertical or approximately parallel to the plane of the conventional eyeglass.
This arrangement means the auxiliary eyeglasses may be easily mounted on the conventional eyeglasses without any fumbling or searching. The user doesn""t have to feel with your fingers or remove the eyeglasses to be sure that the auxiliary eyeglass appendages are carefully aligned over the temple mounting extensions as with the arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 referred to hereinabove. You simply place the auxiliary eyeglasses against the conventional eyeglasses with a slight upward motion and they easily attach when the magnets come into close proximity. This arrangement makes for a securely attached auxiliary eyeglasses and frame that is simple and easy to use without the difficulties with the other auxiliary eyeglass designs.
One can easily see the auxiliary eyeglasses approaching the conventional eyeglasses with the appendages on the auxiliary eyeglasses below the temple of the conventional eyeglass frame. Then with a very slight upward movement the magnets attract and the auxiliary eyeglass frame is firmly attached. This can be done simply and easily with one hand without any feeling or fumbling that previous arrangements required. The orientation is nearly automatic and doesn""t require the more careful alignment that is required of other magnetically fastened auxiliary eyeglasses.
In an optional but less preferred embodiment, clips can provide additional support if desired. This, for example, might be used where very small magnets are used to attach the eyeglasses to the frames. In this embodiment a combination of the clip shown and described in applicant""s prior application Ser. No. 08/510,797 filed Aug. 3, 1995 or similar to that shown in the other patents can be attached to the auxiliary eyeglass frame. A clip would be incorporated into the bridge of the auxiliary eyeglass frame which would fit over and engage the conventional eyeglass bridge. This would lock the auxiliary eyeglass frame on the conventional eyeglass frame with the magnets holding the sides in place.
In still another optional but less preferred embodiment, a magnet could be provided beneath the bridge of a conventional eyeglasses to mate with a similar magnet on top of the bridge of the auxiliary eyeglass frame. In this embodiment clips would be attached on top of or in the temple region of the auxiliary eyeglass frame that would fit over and engage the conventional eyeglass frame. In this embodiment the auxiliary eyeglass would be mounted by sliding the clips over the conventional eyeglass frame then pushing down on the bridge so that the magnet on the bridge slides under the bridge of the conventional eyeglass frame mating the magnets. The magnets in the bridge hold the auxiliary eyeglasses onto the frame of the conventional eyeglasses with the clips securely locking it in place.